


Sexual Desires

by AhegAraRa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hentai, Intimacy, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegAraRa/pseuds/AhegAraRa
Summary: Sometimes, even the people you don't expect have a darker and kinkier side to them.
Kudos: 1





	Sexual Desires

I invited Hibana over, and We were studying for our college finals, but she wanted some privacy. She asked for my room alone because she wanted to call her parents. But she got off the phone a while ago. 

  


"Hey, Hibana, I have a que-".

  


!!! 

  


I walk in on Hibana, she's naked, and fingering herself. Her breasts are just as large as balloons, her pussy looks tight and shaved. She's still moving her fingers in her pussy. 

  


"Y/n!!"

  


"I'M SO SORRY!" I say

  


She says "Stay Y/n. Having someone watch me masturbate turns me on, so much".

  


"Well, since I walked in on you, might as well return the favor", and I dropped my pants in front of her. 

  


"That cock, is it getting big? If it is, I want you to stroke it. Can you do that for me?"

  


"Yes Hibana", and I stroke it. She's watching me and goes faster. 

  


She says "Oh yes, watching me turns you on doesn't it, Watching you turns me on".

  


"Can we study each other?"

  


She says "Yes, but first, I want you to cum with me. Fingering my pussy, you jerking off, we can make each other feel better".

  


She says "Cum with me! Cum with me" AHH!" and releases her pussy juices all over the bed".

  


She crawls towards me.

  


"So this is the side of the honor student we never get to see".

  


She says "You'll be the only one to see it. You'll get special treatment, especially with this cock of yours". She then puts it in her mouth. Slurping and sucking away, it feels good. She feels right. She sandwiches her breasts between my dick. 

  


"It's getting larger and larger", She says. 

  


She's making it bigger. The longer she sucks, the faster I'm gonna cum. 

  


"I'm gonna Cum. I'm gonna cum". My cock explodes in her mouth with nothing but my jizz. She coughs, and says "This taste of semen is interesting. But if it's your taste, then I can't be bothered".

  


She says "Shove your cock in my pussy, and let it remember your taste". 

  


I follow her orders. She makes a face, a face as if this is her first time. 

  


"Hibana, is this your first time?"

  


She says "Yes, it is. I saved my virginity for you. I wanted no one else's cock in me, other than you. I want you to help me remember your taste".

  


"I'm glad you're my first too".

  


She says "Faster! Faster!"

  


I do what I am told. She's so tight, her mouth is nothing compared to her pussy. I wonder how her anus feels".

  


She says "You're reaching the deepest spot! It feels so good! I don't want anyone else, I can get addicted to you! You feel so good! You feel so right!"

  


I give her a kiss with my tongue. Our tongues intertwined. I can taste her, I taste everything about her. She tastes amazing. 

  


She says "I'm gonna cum Y/n!"

  


"I'm gonna cum too! Let's cum together!"

  


She says "Yes! Keep! It! Up! I want you to fuck me so hard I'll be sore tomorrow!" 

  


"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonn-"

  


"YES! CUM IN ME! I WANT YO- AHHHH!!!!!!! YOUR PULSATING COCK IS JUST EXPLODING IN MY PUSSY! I'M OVERFLOWING WITH YOUR CUM!! YOU MADE MY PUSSY SO FULL!!"

  


Her orgasm face wants me to give her more. I turn her around into a doggy style position. I lick her neck

  


."I want to experience all your holes".

  


She says "Give it to me. I'll do anything for your cock".

  


I insert it inside her. She lets out a moan. Her anus is tighter than her pussy. My hips can't stop moving. I have to let her at least ride me once".

  


"Yes! Please!" As she puts her head down. 

  


I put my arm around her neck, and brought it up. She lets out a moan. My grip around her neck choking her but not a harsh choke. 

  


She says "Choke me harder Baby!"

  


I do exactly what she tells me to do. Her mind is so kinky. Maybe she's interested in some other kinky things. 

  


I tell her "I want 3 of us, no, 5 of us living in the same house together".

  


She asks "5?"

  


"Yes, You, me and 3 of our kids".

  


She gasps, then She says "I want that too" And turns her head and I give her a kiss. 

  


She moans louder and louder every time. She screams and I cum in her ass. Her holes filled with my cum. But we're not done. 

  


"Since you want to impregnate me, let me take the lead, okay?", she says. 

  


"Yes". I go on my back, dick straight up. 

  


She then says "You dick must be tired. Why don't I give it a morale boost" and she sucks on it again, this time for a shorter time, and when I cum, I cum all over her face instead of exploding it in her mouth".

  


She says "There you go baby, it got even bigger". She then puts her pussy on my dick. 

  


"AH- H- H". She moans. 

  


"Hibana, you feel so good".

  


"You do too Y/n", Hibana says. 

  


Hibana moving up and down. Going faster and faster. 

  


Then I grab one of her breasts and suck on it. She moans even more. 

  


"Y/n! That feels good. Can you taste my milk?"

  


"It tastes good. Everything about you, it feels good".

  


She goes even faster and faster. She can't hold back anymore. 

  


"I- I- I- Y-" She stops midway through all of her sentences. "AHH- HH!" She lets out a loud scream. Her pussy overflowed again. "My womb is so full of you cum".

  


I kiss her 

  


"I love you Hibana".

  


She says "I love you too Y/n", then she says "I can get addicted to you". 

  


She then says "Tomorrow starts exam finals. I want hold off on sex just after exams. Can you do that for me?"

  


"Yeah, It'll be hard tho, but if it's your request, why turn it down?" And I kiss her.


End file.
